


baby, we'll take it real slow

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Wearing Anal Plug in Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun wants to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, we'll take it real slow

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/9580.html).

* * *

 

"I think we need to take the next step in our relationship," Baekhyun says after his boyfriend is done thoroughly slamming into him from behind.  
  
Yifan shifts on his side a little to look at his partner, who lies next to him in their bed. His eyes widen almost comically.  
  
". . What?"  
  
They already live together. What comes next? Yifan racks his brain, panicked. Dear god. Marriage?  
  
Baekhyun rolls over and sits up, positioning himself on top of Yifan. Leaning down, he places his arms on either side of Yifan's neck, effectively caging him in and trapping the large man beneath him.  
  
"Let's switch."  
  
". . . What?" Yifan says again. Dumbly, this time.  
  
Baekhyun huffs through his slightly parted lips, frustrated. Yifan always gets so zoned-out after sex. It's more difficult to get things across to him than usual.  
  
"Next time, let me top."  
  
Yifan blinks. "Uhhhhhhh . . ."  
  
"I like it when you fuck me and all; don't get me wrong. I just want to try something different."  
  
"I'm not sure," Yifan says hesitantly. He's never bottomed before, and the thought makes him nervous. Slowly, he encircles Baekhyun's wrists with his hands and moves the smaller man's arms away from his neck so he doesn't try strangling him or something. Baekhyun is unpredictable when he's angry.  
  
"Think about it, then," Baekhyun demands. He slides off of his boyfriend and drops back to his designated spot beside Yifan, turning on his side and facing away from him as he feigns sleep.

 

✷

  
Baekhyun finds himself on Chanyeol's bed the next day. Chanyeol's bed should be honoured: it hears more complaints and dating woes from Baekhyun than any other person, even Chanyeol himself. His best friend has probably cried into his _One Piece_ pillow more than Chanyeol has. (Chanyeol makes a mental reminder that he may have to wash the pillowcase after Baekhyun leaves this time.)  
  
"I need your advice," Baekhyun tells him. Baekhyun is constantly asking him for advice. Chanyeol isn't sure why, but he's always happy to give it. He likes feeling remotely helpful.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I really want to top Yifan."  
  
"Like?" Chanyeol munches on an apple, slightly perplexed.  
  
"Like I want to fuck him. I want to be the one doing the fucking. Not him. I want to fuck his butt. God, Chanyeol."  
  
"Oh." His friend blinks, taking another bite. "So he doesn't want you to? Or have you not tried?"  
  
"I _asked_ him last night. He said he wasn't sure." Baekhyun lets out a dramatic groan, flopping back onto Chanyeol's sheets. "We've been together for two years, why doesn't he trust me? I'll make it good for him."  
  
"Um, give him some time?" Chanyeol suggests. "I mean, it's only been, like, a day."  
  
"But two years, Chanyeol."  
  
"Maybe he's never even thought about it before," his taller friend remarks.  
  
"Why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't want me to fuck them?"  
  
"Well, I don't, for one," Chanyeol says.  
  
Baekhyun waves him off. "You don't count."  
  
"I don't think Kyungsoo wants you to, either." At least, Chanyeol hopes he doesn't.  
  
"How did Kyungsoo convince you to let him fuck you?"  
  
"Huh?" Chanyeol blinks.  
  
Baekhyun tries again. "How'd Kyungsoo get you to let him stick it in you?"  
  
"He didn't. I asked him to," Chanyeol replies matter-of-factly. "Well, he says I begged him to, but I don't exactly remember it that way . . ."  
  
The smaller man thrashes on the bed, distraught. "Ughhhhh! I wish Yifan would just ask me to!"  
  
"I don't know, man, it's just sorta something you grow into, I guess," Chanyeol continues. "Or it's different for everyone. Kyungsoo loves topping me. I love Kyungsoo topping me."  
  
"But how do I change Yifan's mind?"  
  
"I dunno," Chanyeol repeats, shrugging his broad shoulders. "It's hot to have a tiny little man dominate you. Tell him that."  
  
"Hey! I am not tiny," Baekhyun snarls. Like a Chihuahua.  
  
Chanyeol smiles fondly. "All right, shorty."  
  
"I'll try asking him again tonight," Baekhyun resolves.  
  
"Good luck, little guy." Chanyeol raises two fingers in a salute. Baekhyun lashes out, kicking him in the shins.

 

✷

  
When Yifan comes home from grocery shopping later that evening, Baekhyun is waiting for him. He'd sent his boyfriend out with the request of snacks and alcohol, and points at the notepad left on the counter once Yifan sets everything down on the table.  
  
"You forgot something!" he chimes.  
  
Yifan gives Baekhyun a look before glancing at the new list. "You could have just called me," he says, eyeing the bright yellow notepad.  
  
Baekhyun has decided to try a different approach. Instead of confronting his lover face-to-face like the night before, he would express his wishes in writing.  
  
In Baekhyun's familiar scrawl, the otherwise blank grocery list reads:

 

☆ _please let me fuck you!_ ☆

  
  
Yifan moves away, but not before rolling his eyes. Baekhyun sees him do it. He starts putting the groceries away and the shorter man trails after him, pouting.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Baekhyun . . ." He opens the fridge, carefully storing away the gallon of milk. "I'm really tired, can we just—?"  
  
"Sleep? Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
The following day, Baekhyun puts more consideration into his plan. Yifan is the romantic type, so he'll try appealing to his boyfriend's sensitive side. He'll woo him. Maybe he'd been too brusque the first two times.  
  
The notepad that night says something a little different.

 

  
__♡_ i want to make love to you ♡_

  
  
"Baekhyun, when are you going to drop this?"  
  
"Drop what?"  
  
"Wanting to . . . to dominate me in bed," Yifan says, stumbling over his words. There's a blush high on his cheekbones and he looks annoyed.  
  
"When you finally let me," he says.  
  
"I don't think . . . I'm ready yet?"  
  
"When will you be ready?" Baekhyun demands. "How long do I have to wait? Another two years?"  
  
Yifan bites his lip.  
  
"Stop pressuring me, Baekhyun," he says. He pushes past the shorter man and retreats to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Baekhyun sulks in the kitchen by himself, eating cotton candy ice cream and nipping at a bottle of scotch. It gives him time to think, and after about half an hour he's feeling slightly guilty and a little buzzed. He goes to check on Yifan, maybe to apologize, and tentatively crawls into bed next to him. His partner is facing the opposite direction, curled in on himself. Baekhyun reaches out to him, fingertips grazing the back of his shirt, and starts rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion.  
  
"Hey," he says, keeping his voice gentle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Yifan grunts quietly in response.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, continuing to rub Yifan's back. His fingers dance up his spine and to his neck, rubbing the sensitive nape and relieving any tension he carries there between his shoulders.  
  
It's Yifan's weak spot. Baekhyun smiles to himself when he hears the beginnings of a moan, watching his partner stretch his neck out so Baekhyun can cover more surface area. He lets the sensation of Baekhyun's fingertips digging into his skin and muscles overtake him. Baekhyun busies himself planting kisses at the base of his spinal cord, extending them down to his neck. He pulls the back of his shirt down as he kisses lower, encouraging Yifan to help Baekhyun remove the offending article of clothing. The smaller rolls on top of him, peppering his collarbone with kisses, trailing them down his chest. His thumbs brush over his nipples and Yifan shudders, lifting his hips off the bed somewhat. Another weakness.  
  
Baekhyun licks at one of them, graduating to sucking on the raised flesh as he gently palms Yifan through his pants. Yifan moans appreciatively, the spaces between his breaths growing shorter.  
  
He'll take care of Yifan. Why can't Yifan see that?  
  
Things progress, as they always do. Yifan starts gasping softly and the moaning that bubbles low in his throat becomes more frequent. Baekhyun slides his pants down his hips and sucks him into his mouth.  
  
He loves giving head: loves the heavy weight of Yifan on his tongue and the salty, buttery taste of precum wetting his taste buds. Yifan melts beneath Baekhyun's ministrations, his warm wet mouth drawing him in and smooth soft tongue swirling around his cockhead.  
  
Baekhyun pulls off slowly, Yifan's cock sliding out of his mouth, slick and swollen and pink. He laps at the head while rummaging beneath the pillow for the lube, using his free hand to stroke his lover's hypersensitive frenulum with the brush of his thumb. He focuses on pleasuring Yifan with his mouth as he pops the cap open and dribbles a generous amount of gel onto his fingers, slowly bringing the tips to the cleft of Yifan's ass while he's distracted. Yifan notices, however, the cold liquid against his heated skin making his entrance twitch and tighten.  
  
"Shhh, Yifan. Relax. It's okay," he says.  
  
Yifan lifts his head a little, trying to see what Baekhyun's up to. Honestly, Baekhyun doesn't know why Yifan is so afraid of something that he does to _him_ all the time. Obviously Baekhyun doesn't dislike it, so why knock it until you try it?  
  
"I'm not going to do anything that will hurt. Please, just trust me."  
  
His boyfriend is quiet for several seconds, Baekhyun's fingertips lingering just a breadth away, waiting. He sighs resolutely. "Okay," he says. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and shifts his hips slightly, trying to relax.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't want to do anything when his partner's too tense, because then it _will_ hurt. He moves his hand up to fondle his balls as he kisses him on the mouth.  
  
Gradually, he lowers his fingers once more while kissing Yifan, keeping him occupied with the dizzying sweep of his tongue. The pad of his index finger touches skin, barely applying any pressure, as he rubs the rim of Yifan's hole. He strokes the curve of his hipbone with his thumb to placate him.  
  
The sounds Yifan makes as he circles his rim are muffled between their mouths, and Yifan breaks the kiss, surfacing for air. Baekhyun keeps rubbing, spreading the lube around.  
  
"It feels gross," Yifan says, spreading his legs like he wants to air the affected area out. "It's too wet."  
  
"You're going to want it wet," Baekhyun tells him, dipping the tip of his finger mere centimeters inside the curve of his rim. Yifan squeaks, squeezing his legs shut and effectively pushing it out.  
  
"Yifan, it's okay," Baekhyun reassures him. He kisses him again, starting over. Slower, this time. Yifan falls back into the same rhythm as before and steadily opens up for him, letting Baekhyun go further. He concentrates on just the outside, tickling the sensitive flesh with the slightest of touches. It makes Yifan squirm no longer from discomfort, but from a different sensation. The continued rubbing allows him to finally slip inside with a gentle press of his finger, slowly entering Yifan's tight, hot heat.  
  
"Oh," Yifan says, biting his lip and keeping very still. Baekhyun can feel him tensing up again, so he slowly withdraws his finger to the tip, then slides it back in.  
  
Baekhyun wasn't going to make Yifan prep himself. Firstly, he'd never agree to it and secondly, he didn't want Yifan to accidentally hurt himself. Yifan's fingers are nice, but they're too big and long and his movements too clumsy for a beginner. Baekhyun's fingers are slender and tapered, smooth and nimble. (Yifan loves Baekhyun's pretty fingers.)  
  
Baekhyun knows what he's doing: he's fingered himself before, plenty of times. He's just never fingered anyone else. But when he's being this cautious, he hopes he can give Yifan all the sensations he feels when he does this, too.  
  
"How does it feel?" Baekhyun asks, methodically moving his finger in and almost out, then back in again.  
  
"Umm . . . weird," Yifan admits, shy, and Baekhyun can see him blushing. Adorable.  
  
(Yifan doesn't want to say anything to upset his boyfriend or set him off, especially when he has a finger up his ass and could cause significant damage.)  
  
When he feels the muscle beginning to stretch, Baekhyun tries bending his finger a bit. He pulls it in to the knuckle and finds his prostate, prodding at it deliberately. Yifan reacts immediately, lifting his hips off the bed in a jerky movement.  
  
"Oh," he says again, breathless this time, his face flushing a deeper shade of pink.  
  
Baekhyun strokes the spongy gland, pleased with his discovery.  
  
"Feels good now, doesn't it?"  
  
"Y-Yes," he stutters out, trying to grind back on Baekhyun's finger, pressing his lower half into the mattress.  
  
Baekhyun slides a second finger in and curls them with more force. Yifan inhales sharply, his cock twitching and filling out. Soon enough he's rocking back on Baekhyun's crooked fingers, muttering unintelligibly for more.  
  
Baekhyun never thought Yifan would be this loud. He whines, he whimpers, he gasps. Baekhyun is always loud during sex, but he never thought his boyfriend would come apart so easily beneath his touch.  
  
Three fingers in and Yifan feels ready enough for him, yielding to his probing fingers and loosened around them. He pulls them out carefully, wiping the excess on the bedspread.  
  
Baekhyun aligns the tip of his cock with Yifan's hole, using his hand at the base to guide it in. He angles his hips forward but doesn't go in all the way, letting Yifan get used to it. Yifan has their fingers twined together and it's really romantic, actually, being able to get this intimate with his partner. Yifan feels so good around him and around his cock, just like he imagined. Baekhyun pulls his hips back before he sinks forward again, slowly letting his hipbones meet the back of Yifan's thighs as he bottoms out. He moans, dropping his head on Yifan's shoulder.  
  
It isn't perfect, but he clings to what he has for now; it takes some time for Baekhyun to find the right angle before he can rock into him at an easy pace. He's new to this, and so is Yifan. The switch is awkward yet exhilarating at the same time. There's a lot of communication and constant reassurances, asking if Yifan is okay and his replies: Yeah, get on with it, and, Go a little faster. In the end they both take turns coming, Baekhyun first and Yifan after. (Baekhyun has to jerk him off, but that's okay. There's always next time. Baekhyun will require lots and lots of practice.)  
  
Baekhyun fights for the spot of big spoon as they settle into each other to sleep. He wraps his limbs around the larger man, cuddling him in, chin resting on his shoulder. He tells Yifan how well he did and kisses behind his ear, feeling him relax in his arms. His boyfriend doesn't appear traumatized or anything, so he counts it as a good day. A very good day.  
  
Baekhyun is sure his good luck comes from earlier, when he'd been looking out the kitchen window at the stars. He'd clasped his hands together and said:  
  
_"I wish I may, I wish I might, let me have Yifan's ass tonight."_  
  
Looks like wishing on a star really works!

✷

  
  
Baekhyun gets to top several more times over the course of a few weeks. They switch, too — it isn't just Baekhyun always fucking Yifan. Chanyeol told Baekhyun that's just not how most relationships work. "You gotta give him a chance to play sometimes, too." Baekhyun argued that he's been the only one _playing_ for years now, but Chanyeol made sense, so he shut his mouth after that.  
  
Besides, he isn't exactly complaining. He likes it when Yifan gets to pound into him.  
  
And sometimes an ass needs a break.  
  
It's a Friday night and they don't have work tomorrow, so Baekhyun decides to propose another change. They've been really vanilla because Baekhyun wanted Yifan to have a chance to adjust, but he went a little crazy with the credit card last week and ordered some things that he wanted to introduce to their new dynamic.  
  
He starts out kissing Yifan's thighs and fingering him open, getting him worked up and needy. His lips inch closer to his desired target, pressing a kiss to the soft skin and a quick flick of the tongue against Yifan's puckered hole.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yifan demands, head shooting up from the pillow. He stops moving his hand, which had been covering Baekhyun's smaller one, helping him stroke his cock. Baekhyun's wayward tongue has caused quite the interruption, but Baekhyun keeps moving his hand up and down Yifan's cock.  
  
"Tasting you," Baekhyun replies simply, dipping his head back down for another lick.  
  
"Good fucking _Christ_ ," Yifan groans, squeezing his eyes shut and closing his other fist around the bed sheets.  
  
Baekhyun is pleased at how Yifan reacts to his rimjob after he gets into it. So pleased, in fact, that once he has his boyfriend very wet and very horny, he pauses to pull out his recent purchases from the dresser next to the bed.  
  
"You're going to use toys now _too?_ "  
  
Yifan's eyes are wider than some of the anal beads he bought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Baekhyun says, lifting a vibrator out of a black silk bag. It looks intimidating — to Yifan, at least.  
  
"You just . . . rimmed me for the first time, and now you're going to use those on me, too."  
  
"There's a first time for everything!" Baekhyun says cheerfully. "The rimming was just a warm up. It was to get you relaxed. Did it work?"  
  
Yifan blushes a deep red. It hadn't just gotten him loosened up; it had turned him on, too.  
  
He grabs Baekhyun's wrist and stares him in the eyes.  
  
"The only thing I want inside of me is you," he tells him seriously.  
  
"But I paid over $200 for all this," Baekhyun says, gesturing to the colourful array of objects on display. "It's time to have some fun!"  
  
Yifan gulps, thinking it strange how his throat is suddenly dry but he's salivating at the same time.  
  
Baekhyun turns the vibrator on low, rolling the bulbous head down the seam of Yifan's balls and over his flushed hole. The tingling feeling is like nothing he's ever experienced before, and he shivers pleasantly, letting the new sensations overcome him.  
  
The sounds Yifan makes are the best Baekhyun's heard so far. He loves his boyfriend. He really, really does.  
  
He especially loves the sight of purple anal beads slowly being pulled out of Yifan's ass.

 

✷

  
  
Monday morning they drive into work together. They work at the same office, which is how they met, at a company party over two years ago.  
  
It's like any other Monday morning, except Yifan is wearing a vibrating butt plug beneath his work pants.  
  
He never thought this would happen to him. He should have known, though. It's Baekhyun he's dating, after all.  
  
He's so fucking whipped.  
  
(Don't say that word. Where do you buy whips? He needs to figure out a way to set up parental controls on Baekhyun's laptop and phone.)  
  
Baekhyun gets bored on lunch break often, since Yifan rarely takes his lunch at the same time he does. Yifan is work-driven, diligently trying to get everything done all at once. Sometimes he doesn't even take a lunch.  
  
He wonders idly how far the butt plug's signal reaches. Baekhyun has the tiny remote in his pocket, and Yifan is several cubicles away.  
  
He presses the button to turn it on and hears what is unmistakably his boyfriend's yelp down the hall.  
  
Baekhyun cackles.  
  
One of their younger office mates, Jongin, is walking by his cubicle when he laughs, probably on his way to the break room. He stops for a moment, cocking his head inquisitively.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Baekhyun says, smirking mischievously as he discreetly slides the remote into his desk drawer.  
  
Jongin continues on his trek down the hall, passing Yifan's cubicle. The taller man appears to be squirming uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"Got ants in your pants?" Jongin jokes.  
  
"Something like that," Yifan mutters, sinking down in his seat.  
  
Today is going to be a long one.


End file.
